The Core Clinical Laboratory (CCL) is a cancer center support laboratory that provides an extensive repertoire of specialized assays for the measurement of drugs in biomatrixes as well as the monitoring of the pharmacodynamic activity through studies in surrogate or tumor specimens. The CCL also provides additional support services geared to the conduct of clinical protocols with respect to specimen handling and processing. In the case of complex studies involving extensive correlative monitoring, the CCL helps facilitate the work-flow that occurs in other laboratories within the Cancer Institute. The CCL also conducts specialized data analyses such as pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic modeling as well as the quantitation of Western Blot gels and immunohistochemical images. The CLL maintains appropriate databases for sample logging, tracking and billing.